


Magic of Marshmallows

by gone_to_fight_the_fairies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone_to_fight_the_fairies/pseuds/gone_to_fight_the_fairies
Summary: Gabriel accidentally snows you and himself inside a remote cabin. Will it be a regret or a chance for more?





	Magic of Marshmallows

Snow glistened, blanketing the rural hunting cabin and the long dirt road that lead to town. The porch rails were topped off with snow, the slush drafting onto the uncovered porch and frosting the windows and seal of the worn, warded door. The drapes shut, to contain and hid from peering eyes a recovering archangel from a fight with his apocalyptic brother. 

The cabin was hushed with melodious whispers and soft, socked footsteps until the archangel brought two cups of cocoa to the couch where you resided in a bundle of blankets.

Gabriel handed you a mug while pulling up your horizontal ankles to sit beneath and promptly laid them on his lap. One arm rubbed your leg as his lips reached the rim of his cup.

You sipped your drink, sucking in an unexpectant gooey pillow of sugar. You gagged, swallowing it with force as you scrunched up your nose. Gabriel merely stared until something clicked.

“YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE?"

Bashfully, you hung your head, staring at the mini-marshmallows dwindling from the heat of the beverage.

"WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE??” Gabriel continued, and you could imagine every hibernating forest creature nearby scattering for survival.

The roof creaked, shifting your gaze upward. Gabriel's golden ambers held your face, paying no attention. "MY FATHER DID NOT BUILD ALL OF CREATION FOR YOU TO HATE-"

"...Gabe..."

A thunderous crash struck along all four walls. The windows aside the front door darkened, dimming the interior. You climbed off of Gabriel, reaching for the doorknob, but the angel gently tugged you back to him. He eyed the window, pulling back the drape to find a canvas of white powder.

"We're not getting more hot chocolate packs anytime soon..." you muttered, sipping your contaminated drink, doing best to avoid the stray mallows.

 

The room dropped twenty degrees within the hour and you surrendered, huddling against Gabriel's body heat for warmth. Resting your head on his shoulder, he securely wrapped an arm around you. Your legs arched over his lap, knees resting against his chest as he kept you warm with what little grace he spared.

"I know this is a 'platonic' relationship," Gabriel intertwined your hands, golden eyes darkening as they fixated on your features. You lifted your head. "But for all we know, we could be the last two creatures on the planet. We'd have to repopulate the Earth, create a new society, hopefully, one that enjoys mini-marshmallows."

"You should be so lucky," you snarked, taking a small sip of your drink, twisting your face when you sucked in another marshmallow. 

Gabriel took the mug from your hands, bringing it into the kitchen. The angel prepared another hot chocolate in a separate cup, and while waiting, he leaned against the counter, sipping from your mug.

He caught your bewildered stare. "Can't let it go to waste. Besides, if things go array, your second-hand germs would be the least of it."

A bubbling blush rose to your cheeks. Your eyes dropped, watching your fingers toy at the ends of the blanket. Gabriel's heartbeat increased watching your bashful expression redden and body tremble against the cold.

The second hot chocolate heated and Gabriel sautered back to the couch. Handing you the mug, he promised an absence of marshmallows while tugging at his blanket to wrap it around your shoulders. "If that doesn't work, maybe you'll consider the old fashioned way."

"Or we could just cut to the chase..." You leaned into Gabriel, who had to thaw his frozen expression before meeting you halfway. 

Neither of you noticed when the snow melted the next day.


End file.
